COTCOD VOL 43 - STARS OF THE MORNING
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Forty-Three - Stars of the Morning. Jesus turn at being the official Christ for a while. A rarity in the COTCOD saga. First story complete enough. More in time.


THE 1400 - WORLD 11 - STARS OF THE MORNING

"Stars of the Morning"

Prologue

Deep and strange. Almost weird, but, perhaps not. But deep and strange was working for him. Elohim was puzzling. What to do, what to do. A child – that was what he desired. The word he had formulated many times, and now desired to see it see fruition – to see it be realized in a most real sense. And he had a name. A name for the one who would be his firstborn child and son – the one who would shepherd his flock to come, the children of Israel. And that name was Gabriel.

But Michael was his firstborn as well. He had decided on that quite firmly. And in that decision, he saw possibilities. Possibilities of realms – yet again alternative realms – in which his dreams, desires and ambitions could be realized.

And much time passed, and histories of realms came and went. And God thought on what had come to pass:….

The Realm of Infinity had not worked out quite as he had wanted it. So many of his children within that realm were stubborn, defiant almost, not easily malleable and so proud of their status as children of God. But the children of the Realm of Eternity had proven far more decent and faithful in relation to holiness and love. It would seem his fourth work, which had been the first planned, had come to represent the best of his works.

But God knew what his heart was and had to be impartial. He needed to show each of his children that he cared deeply for all of them and, although he perhaps in his heart did favour some more than others, he would treat them with equality and show each of them his grace, kindness and love. They were all special to him, all dear to him. His first created flock – the children of heaven – were the most eccentric, for want of a better word, than the later offspring. They were unusual and different which, although seeing the beauty in simplicity of his latter children of the third realm, did in their way stand out and appeal to his heart. The children of Infinity were far more harmonious than the children of heaven, and the children of Eternity were so polished and perfect and he adored being with them because of it. But his own special children – the last planned but the firstbegotten – they were so, in a way, alive in a way the others weren't. They were expressive, passionate, fantastically good (some of them), and the epitome of evil at their darkest.

However, the children of Eternity – the third flock - were to be given a blessing. Each of the Seraphim in turn would gain a realm in which their spirit would manifest in a new angelic form, were each in turn would be firstborn. In that realm they would have the position of authority and their own influence would decide the administration of their realm. Firstly the 70 male Seraphim would have the position of authority. But, after that, the 70 female Seraphim would have the ascendancy. The male, after his characteristics, had been his first planned, but he had always realized that a companion – a twin – of sorts would be a very appropriate idea. However, because the males were planned first, they would receive the glory first. But he wanted his daughters to know that they were in deed special to him and that he wanted them to likewise express their views and hearts.

And so, as he had done previously, God continued to plan.

Parte One

"Children of the Kingdom"

Chapter the Firste

Deep and – well, whatever else, not quite strange – was how Gabriel felt. He sat there on the white floor of marble (not actually knowing what a white floor of marble was, not yet anyway, but, as one could assume, he eventually would come to know as) thinking very deeply. He knew his name – it was Gabriel. He did not (as with the prior notion relating to marble floors) quite yet know what a name was, but he sensed in his thoughts that Gabriel was what he was – was who he was.

He sat there, in those beginning and formative moments of his life, thinking on his name. He looked around. The marble floor extended, as it did appear to, in every direction, seemingly endlessly so. Where was he? Why was he here? How had he come to be? He puzzled on these thoughts, thinking deeply, quite and oh so deeply.

'Gabriel, isn't it?' Gabriel reacted, shocked at the voice which appeared to come from behind him. He had been sitting there (one hour in our time, but young Gabriel did not yet know how to measure time) for he knew not how long. But for some time. And then the voice. He turned to look.

Before him stood a being which looked quite similar to himself. The being spoke, 'Well, Gabriel. I am Raphael. I am the firstborn of the Seraphim. You are the firstborn, though, of God's children. You preceded me by 21 minutes, according to God's time, of which he informed me. At 40 minutes, my younger brother, the second of the Seraphim, young Uriel was born. Uriel lies about 5 minutes walk from here. It is in that direction. Raphael pointed back in the direction he had apparently come from, Gabriel following his gaze. He could not see any other being, though. Raphael spoke. God asked me to come and get you to bring you to Uriel. In 10 minutes from now, at the 70th minute, we will be gaining another Seraphim, our newest brother, who will be called 'Saruviel'. A thought came to Gabriel, and he spoke his first words. 'How many Seraphim will there be?'. Raphael smiled. 'Father said there would be 70 male Seraphim, followed then by your younger brother. His name is to be Michael. And after him, our first sister, Aquariel, is to be born. Following her, 70 female Seraphim, and then our second sister, Elenniel is to be born.

Gabriel nodded at those words. 'Aquariel?' he asked. 'When will she be born?' 'Not for a while, Gabriel. Not for a while. Come, Uriel is waiting for us.' Gabriel got to his feet and followed Raphael as he led the way off.

5 minutes later (although time being still not knowable in measurement to our friend Gabriel) they passed through a white cloud and came to a large, lush meadow of green, which went off well into the distance. All around were trees, shrubs, animals of various kinds, ponds, a river in the distance and various rocks jutting out from the ground. Raphael led the way just around a bend ahead of them, and sitting on a rock eating an apple was (so Gabriel presumed) his younger brother Uriel.

Gabriel smiled at him. 'Hello Uriel. Are you feeling good?' 'Very interesting question, Gabriel,' Uriel replied. 'This fruit is very tasty. My body is reacting to it in a most positive and delightful manner. I am most grateful to our Father for allowing me to partake of and experience this fruit. 'What is it called?' asked Gabriel.

''It is an apple,' replied Uriel. Uriel pointed to the landscape around them. 'All of this, Gabriel, is Paradise. Very shortly, at the 70th minute, our new brother Saruviel will be born. Father has shared briefly with me that he, of all our brethren to come, has a most special and unique destiny with God most high. He is the Father's favourite child of whom he will bring forth. You Gabriel, he loves the most, as he will always do so, and will do anything for you. But Saruviel is his heart's delight – the one he favours. It is love – but in a different way, a unique way. For Saruviel God will do great things, and bless this child of his with eternal grace, peace, mercy and love. For Saruviel is his favoured one. The horn of his glory. The bright child of darkness and power – the doomsayer, the devil himself, and all things preposterous and what perhaps, just perhaps, should not be. Saruviel is the chosen one. The child of destiny. The one to whom Glory shall come.'

Gabriel nodded. 'But I, well I am his firstborn. That is the truth, isn't it?' Uriel looked at him and gave the tiniest of chuckles. 'Well, apparently that is the case. Apparently that is the case,' he repeated with a strange, oh so strange, emphasis. Raphael looked at Uriel and said, 'Uriel – do not torment the lad. You know such things are just not right to put upon him at such a young age.' Uriel nodded obediently to his older brother's comment, but responded with his own thoughts. 'Better sooner than later, Raphael. Better sooner than later.' Gabriel looked at both of them, totally bewildered at such cryptic language.

'Well thanks a bloody lot for the welcome you guys gave me, ya schmucks.' Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel turned to the voice that had just spoken. Standing before them was a being (what we will term an Angel, specifically a Seraphim) dressed in long black robes, wings extended. Uriel spoke, 'Saruviel, I presume?' 'Yes Uriel. As you should have known.' Saruviel turned to Gabriel. 'So you are Gabriel, huh?' Gabriel politely nodded. 'Yeah, I remember you,' replied Saruviel. Gabriel was not quite sure what to make of such a comment. Raphael looked sternly at Saruviel. 'Not appropriate, Saruviel. Most definitely not appropriate. Leave that alone. It is not to be discussed until the latter times, as you should well know.' 'Fine, Raph. Have it your way, then.' Gabriel again was totally bewildered at all the cryptic conversations going on between his younger brothers. It was as if they knew something to which he simply was not a party too.

'Hey, Daraqel's next, isn't he?'

Uriel looked at Saruviel and sighed. 'Yes, Saruviel,' he groaned. 'Daraqel is next.'

'Yeah, here I am.' The angels looked upwards, towards a branch of the tree near them. Sitting on the branch was another of the Seraphim, presumably the Daraqel which Saruviel mentioned. Gabriel smiled at him and spoke, 'Are you Daraqel?'

'That's right Gab, well spotted. Bright as ever, I see.'

Raphael looked at Uriel and sighed. 'All of that flock will do this won't they. They'll all have a go at him. It's just not nice. They should have learned their lessons by now, for sure.'

'Diehards, they are, dear brother. Some angels just don't change.' Raphael nodded, knowingly.

Gabriel decided to take charge. He spoke, 'Raphael, Uriel, Saruviel and Daraqel. You are the 4 firstborn of the Seraphim. Who are the next three? The number seven is the one I favour. The next three are fundamental to that.' The four angels looked at him and then at each other. Uriel eventually spoke. 'Well, if you must know, tomorrow those three will be born. Their names are Jerahmeel, Phanuel and Raguel, in that order of birth.' Gabriel nodded. 'Alright. The 7 Sovereign angels are Raphael, Uriel, Saruviel, Daraqel, Jerahmeel, Phanuel and Raguel.'

'Sovereign Angels?' queried Saruviel? 'What do you mean by that?'

'A title for now, Saruviel. Each grouping of seven angels will have a title for their group. The 10 groups are, the Sovereign Angels, the Celestial Angels, The Guardian Angels, The Angels of Triumph, The Angels of Power, The Angels of Law, The Primary Angels, The Secondary Angels, The Tertiary Angels and, finally, the United Angels.'

'What about the women?' asked Saruviel? 'Yes, they will be The Angels of Mercy, The Angels of Kindness, The Angels of Compassion, The Angels of Faith, The Angels of Hope, The Angels of Love, The Angels of God, The Angels of the Covenant, The Eternal Angels and, finally, the Divided Angels.'

Saruviel looked at him. Eventually he spoke. 'Yes, I see. That should prove interesting. Most interesting.'

Gabriel looked at him – quite directly – yes, it should, dear Saruviel. Indeed it should.'

The Saruvim of Infinity were the seventh group of six angels created in Infinity. They were the 'Coloured' angels.

In birth order they were Azazel the purple Angel, Urakiba the blue Angel, Ramiel the Green Angel, Semyaza the Yellow angel, Armaros the Orange angel and, finally, Satan the Red Angel.

There were 10 groups of 6 angels created in the Second Realm of Infinity. In order of birth the groups came the Onaphim first of all, followed then by the Oraphim, the Ozraphim, the Seraphim, the Cherubim, the Ketravim, the Saruvim, the Abraphim, the Noahphim and, finally, the Cimbrphim. The Onaphim were male, the Oraphim female, the Ozraphim male, the Seraphim female, the Cherubim male, the Ketravim female, the Saruvim male, the Abraphim female, the Noahphim male and, finally, the Cimbrphim were female. All in all 60 angels, 30 male and 30 female, all living together in Azion the Golden City of the Realm of Infinity.

The names of all the angels were in rank of birth:

Onaphim: 1) Samael 2) Dolphyel 3) Garanel 4) Abriel 5) Jandonel 6) Kuriel

Oraphim: 1) Aphrayel 2) Elendayel 3) Shandalel 4) Shantriel 5) Elsabel 6) Kwintakel

Ozraphim: 1) Sandalphon 2) Romnaraphon 3) Aclyophenes 4) Dramdonduriel 5) Hazdragius 6) Mallintor

Seraphim: 1) Michelle 2) Gabrielle 3) Raphaella 4) Urielle 5) Raguella 6) Phanuella

Cherubim: 1) Totambimberiel 2) Dramdonduriel 3) Xaddadaxx 4) Atros 5) Diznak 6) Kodrium

Ketravim: 1) Shirlie 2) Beyonce 3) Veronica 4) Lucy 5) Janet 6) Esthelle

Saruvim: 1) Azazel 2) Urakiba 3) Ramiel 4) Semyaza 5) Armaros 6) Satan

Abraphim: 1) Eve 2) Adah 3) Leah 4) Nammah 5) Titea 6) Milcah

Noaphim: 1) Noah 2) Shem 3)Ham 4)Japeth 5)Canaan 6)Elihu

Cimbrphim: 1)Shemrael 2)Janelle 3) Oshanel 4)Meludiel 5)Aquariel 6)Nimorel

They were the names of all the Angels of the Second Realm of Infinity.

Samael generally ran the show, teaching each of the angels of Infinity responsibility and lawfulness as it taught in the Angelic Torah of Commands – the Holy Torah with 20 specific commandments for the Angels to live by. In the first command, which ran for three paragraphs, Samael was given the responsibility for watching over all the Realm of Infinity and the holy angels who lived there. But his greatest worry, what kept him up at night, were the coloured angels. The Angels, or devils as he often called them, who were steadily becoming increasingly rebellious.

Satan, who was lastborn of the 6 Saruvim, gradually became head of the coloured angels. And over the millennia the term 'Bad Boy's' came to be attributed to this particular group of angels.

But all in all, the angels were happy enough with their lot in life until one fateful day someone appeared in the Realm of Infinity. Someone who said he came from the heavens and called himself 'Jesus the Christ'. Samael inquired in the throneroom of Azion to God as to were this particular 'Christ' had come from, to which God had replied 'HE IS THE CHOSEN ONE, IN WHOM I AM WELL PLEASED. LISTEN TO HIM'. And that was all he said.

From then on Jesus Christ generally ruled in the Realm of Infinity until the creation of the lower realm of Nadrazon with the founding of the Silver City. And then came the creation of the Legions of the Angels of Heaven, with a grand and great hierarchy designed by Jesus the Christ. And into this new world the Coloured Angels, led by Satan, began his most ambitious work of all: Conquest of the universe;

Metatron sat in home, looking at the portal, in conversation with Logos. Logos had been instructing him that Jesus the Christ was under his authority and power, and was working in the Realm of Infinity to bring Glory to God. Memra, Logos twin, backed up Logos confidently, although Metatron had questions as to wether Jesus had truly taken the feelings of all the angels of Infinity into account when he had started ordering them around. All Logos would say was that 'Whatever would be would be' and that in time all things would be understood. So Metatron simply trusted him, assuming he knew what he was doing.

Gabriel of the Second Realm of Eternity sat, lost in thought. He was contemplating the future and the plans and designs of God. God had been in his heart and mind when he had named all the groups of angels, the last of which, young Peladiel, Penoniel's twin, seventhborn of the 7 divided angels had just been born. It had been the spirit of the Almighty – the eternal wisdom of the creator of all realities – which had been upon him, in his heart, in his spirit, uttering what would be. And Gabriel had sensed that while he himself seemed to be thinking upon and uttering those words he somehow knew they were not completely his own. But no matter. Those words had come to pass and now, the Angels living in the Garden, they awaited the final two – the two secondborn children of God – Michael and Elenniel.

Gabriel had already begun making plans. He had spoken to Raphael, Uriel, Saruviel and Daraqel about the need for a home. While resting in eternity's twilight embrace was always soothing and calming, he felt what he instinctively called a 'Building' would be the best of things for them to get to and build. But they would await Michael and Elenniel before beginning their task.

God had spoken to Gabriel's heart letting him know Michael would soon be born, coming from heaven above as a flaming fire to the centre of the Garden, shortly followed by Elenniel. It was a few days away yet, and Gabriel was impatient. But, in the meantime he sat contemplating God, life and all the things of life of the Realm of Eternity, his blessed home.

The Angels had all flown around the realm by now and it was roughly circular in shape, going out to what they called 'The Rim'. The realm was a wonderful place to live the angels all testified to Gabriel about and they were all so thankful God had created them to live in this wonderful paradise. Gabriel, too, silently thanked God for his wonderful new home and had himself explored a great deal of it.

There were wonderful mountains and hills, valleys and ravines, trees and bushes of all sorts, beautiful flowers and a vast array of animal life. There were also beautiful rivers and lakes, snow on top of some of the mountains, and even a few glaciers. It amazed all the angels that they somehow, instinctively, had words for all of these creations of God and they each of them marvelled at each new creation they encountered. And now they awaited Michael and Elenniel for their fellowship to be complete.

Time passed in the Realm of Infinity and, as the years came and went, Satan continued his work. His ambition was to rule the universe and slowly and gradually, through his persuasive charisma of offering each angel who swore allegiance to him absolute freedom should their cause be successful, Satan gradually won angels to his cause. And, in the 1000th year of the Second Realm of Infinity, Satan had tempted approximately 3500 angels to his cause of the 10,000 angels of Infinity, but had great difficulty in trying to win any more than that.

Jesus the Christ was not worried. Not worried in any way. He had faith in God and spoke to those who remained faithful on the nature of faith and destiny and that, in time, the purposes of God would reveal all things. The faithful took him at his word.

And then came the rebellion: The fateful day in which Satan lead the coloured Devil's and the host of darkness against the power of Jesus the Christ, and the war was furious. Yet, Satan lost, and the angels of darkness were cast to the netherworld, were they wept in bitterness over their defeat. And Satan brooded. Long and hard did Satan brood, in his heart swearing vengeance on Jesus the Christ and God his eternal father.

Matthew and Dorothy of the children of Heaven of the spiritual universe of the second realms were sitting in Azaphon keep, playing chess, talking about the Angels of the Realm of Infinity and the Angels of the Realm of Eternity. Matthew and Dorothy were twins, equal in birth rank amongst the 70 children of heaven.

'I like Samael, you know,' began Dorothy. 'He is really interesting. I have prayed for him a lot and asked Father to bless him. He is really a nice angel, these days.'

'I know what you are saying,' responded Matthew. 'I think Jesus sudden appearance in Infinity must have confused him a lot, probably thinking he had all the answers worked out in life. But, really. When do we ever have all the answers, hey sister.'

'It is a mystery, bro. A great mystery. God works in mysterious ways, often beyond our own fathoming and understanding. He is an eternal being, is father, and contemplates things simply beyond us which we will never understand as we can never reach the end of infinity or eternity.'

'Too true, sis. Too true.' Matthew made a move.

'That is check.'

Dorothy studied Matthew's move and smiled. Her twin was definitely improving at this game.

'I also really love Gabriel of Eternity. He is wonderful. A truly wonderful angel.'

'How do you think he will react to Michael tomorrow,' Matthew asked.

'I am not sure,' responded Dorothy. She did remember, like Matthew did, of Michael from the loins or heart of God. He was a wonderful holy child of God who loved tremendously and when the children of God came forth from the heart of God to Heaven she found herself instinctively missing that lovely child of God.

'I am sure Gabriel will love him. He might even remember him.'

'Perhaps. I have only vague memories of Gabriel from our time in God's heart. But, like Michael, he was a very holy and loving child of God. They should get along like a house on fire sis.'

'Let's hope so.'

Chapter the Seconde

'Michael. It is a great and most distinct pleasure to meet my younger brother. How fare you?'

Michael, secondborn of the children of God of the Second Realm of Eternity smiled warmly at his older brother Gabriel's words of welcome. He remembered Gabriel from the heart of God and was happy to meet him again. 'I am very well dear brother. And this is Elenniel.'

Just then Michael's twin sister came from behind Michael and smiled warmly at Gabriel. 'We now await Aquariel, your twin, who should be with us shortly,' said Elenniel.

Later on that afternoon, sitting by the Terravon river watching the other angels at play, Gabriel was relaxing in the company of Michael and Elenniel, the secondborn children of God. Just then a voice hailed them.

'Fair children. Greetings in the name of God the eternal Father.'

Gabriel turned to see a blonde child of God approaching, robed in garments of light yellow and white, truly beautiful to behold.

'Aquariel?' queried Elenniel.

'Yes, it is I.' Aquariel came up to Gabriel, stood in front of him, and gently leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

'Greetings, fair brother Gabriel.'

'Greetings sister Aquariel,' replied Gabriel.

The four of them and the other angels frolicked for the whole afternoon, enjoying the pleasures of Zaphora, the Realm of Eternity. Gabriel smiled a lot that day, especially at his beautiful sister Aquariel, ever so glad God had brought such a delightful child into existence. His father was truly wise, he felt. Truly wise.

'Yes, Satan. We will always remain loyal. You should know that,' replied Ramiel to Satan's current line of questioning.

'Well you better. If any of you coloured devil's ever bloody betray the faith…. Well all I can say is watch out. You will be sorry you were born.'

The other coloured devil's nodded, used to such threats from their leader.

The six-pack was in a bar in Nadrazon, having been released from the Netherworld just a few years earlier, steadily consuming beer and discussing future plans. They were, in some ways, at an impasse. The congregation of the Angels of Infinity were divided, now, but as Jesus Christ and his lackey Samael held the upper hand, Satan and the coloured devil's were carefully considering their next move. Satan had been toying with the idea of attempting to subtley and carefully win Samael to their agenda. With the firstborn of Angelicdom in their league they could gradually and more confidently win the rest of the angelic community. But Samael was stubborn, and winning him so far had proved impossible. It seemed to Satan that while Samael did not totally agree with Jesus Christ, he did not agree wholeheartedly with Satan's position either. Almost a central line did their oldest brother chart out for himself, to keep the peace with both sides.

Jesus, though, did not really worry himself about Satan anymore. He had the upper hand, with the numbers, and he knew it. Satan would never be any more problematic than that. If it came to conflict, Jesus knew he would emerge victorious. Of that he had little doubts.

And Satan knew that reality as well. And so persuasion and even deception and delusion were thus acceptable tactics to achieve his overall goal of world dominion.

He polished of his beer and turned to Ramiel. 'I know how Jesus thinks, you know. He is into tradition. Long traditions. I have noticed that for a while now. And he likes fidelity to a task. He admires that, you know. So this is the plan. We take more seriously the new council which is developing and ensure our positions on that council. I don't think he will deny us that.'

'And then what?' queried Ramiel.

'And then we sit pretty and wait. Perhaps a few thousand years if necessary. But we strike one day. One day, when he doesn't expect it, we make our move and take control of the Realm.'

'How?' asked Ramiel.

'You will see,' responded Satan. 'You will see.'

Ramiel nodded. He expected something devious from Satan but, of course, he would have to patient to find out just what exactly his younger devil of a brother had in mind. But knowing Satan it would be malicious. You could almost certainly guarantee that.

Metatron sat looking at the latest move God his father, who appeared from time to time in Home as an old man, had made in the game of Chess going on between them. The game had been progressing for a few months now, but God had the upper hand, which was not really surprising. Still Metatron felt that if he pushed himself to the limit he could challenge the old man. Apparently, so God told him in his manifestation, he was playing fair with Metatron and had great skills but Metatron, if he pushed, should be able to challenge himself. In his theophany he was limited, so he told his son Metatron from time to time. And so, because of this, Metatron was pushing at this game of chess, hopeful to achieve his first victory over his eternal father.

He took a sip of beer and looked at the oven. 15 minutes to go until the chicken pie was cooked. Memra had put it on for lunch and Metatron, as usual, was starving. Home had chickens and other animals which wandered around here and there, never straying to far from the old barnhouse of home. Home itself was the superior realm, or the topmost realm of the Second Universal Realm. Below Home was Heaven, were the children of Heaven resided and below them was the Realm of Infinity. Below that was the Realm of Eternity and below that was planned the Realm of Paradise.

God, so he told Metatron, had planned out these realms long ago and they were to be the home for all his children and angelic children. But of course, human beings would come later on 'Terra' and that is were his children would all meet up in their eternal destiny of life.

The bottom realm, Paradise, was where Angela, ruler of Paradise, and Metatron's twin would be born. Metatron looked forward to one day meeting his twin, anxious to express the love of his heart on a female form in the same way Logos and Memra interacted. But God told him he would have to be patient, which Metatron did his best to achieve.

Memra walked in and checked the oven, noting the time. 'Well, if you are hungry Met, it should be about ready. I put the timer on for extra time just to tease you.'

'It's ready is it,' yelled Logos from the living room, his head soon appearing. Shortly after God walked in and sat down at the table.

They enjoyed their meal, the chicken pie cut into four even pieces, with orange juice and a salad on the side. Metatron was thankful each and every day for his daily bread, and at night praised God for his generosity and kindness. Life was quite good Metatron often thought to himself and living at home was a special experience. But it would be good to meet his consort he silently thought to himself.

'So what is the role of the Sovereign Angels,' Michael asked his brother Gabriel.

'They are the rulers, as you should have surmised. For all the host of heavenly angels which I sense God will bring forth one day, they are to be the Sovereign Angels of rulership. For Raphael, Uriel, Saruviel, Daraqel, Jerahmeel, Phanuel and Raguel, rulership has been delivered to them. They are the chosen ones, in this sense, to maintain absolute order in the Realm of Infinity.'

'As you wish,' responded Michael. 'And the roles for the Celestial Angels and so on?' he further queried.

'All the roles will become apparent in time. For now that issue is not important for we have a task to get to, dear brother Michael. A most important and pressing task.'

'And what is that exactly?' asked Michael.

'The building of our home. The building of Zaphon.'

Michael nodded. He sensed this was coming from what Gabriel had spoken of before. They were to have a home, and it was up to Gabriel to bring forth the wisdom of God in how that home was to be constructed.

'How do we build it?' asked Michael.

'I have already asked Father about that to give his advice and he has told me that he has endowed the Angel's of the community with special instinctive knowledge, much akin to the way we speak, to be able to work together and build our home. Once we begin, it will unfold naturally. We simply need to trust God and have faith.'

'I am sure you are right,' responded Michael. 'The question is, when do we begin?'

'Well,' said Gabriel, looking at the angels spread about in the Garden in front of him. 'No time like the present.'

Gabriel, with Michael's assistance, gathered all the angels of the second realm of eternity to his presence, and talked to them of the plan to now build Zaphon. And then they all began sharing ideas of tools they could build and things they could make to go into the home, all of this instinctively as if it were some sort of deep pattern within their makeup as angels. Gabriel smiled, pleased with all the ideas and suggestions that came forth.

'This is wonderful, brethren. Truly wonderful. We will have a new home in no time and our lives will be all the more enriched. Praise God for his goodness. Praise God.' And all the angels rejoiced.

Matthew and Dorothy were sitting in the lounge of Azaphon keep, when Samael their brother came up to say hello.

'How fare ye, Dot?'

'Well enough, Sammy.'

'And you, Mat?

'Oh, you know. Same as always.'

'Tis Good.' Samael stared at the two of them for a few moments and then decided to speak his thoughts.

'Do you want to go down then? Visit them? I mean we have silently observed for ages now. Why don't we go down and have a sticky beak at these Realms of wonder for ourselves.'

'Oh gosh. We can't do that Samael. Father would never permit. He allows us children of Heaven to watch the Angels of Infinity and Eternity, but ghosts. We can't go and visit them,' said Dorothy.

'But why not,' persisted Samael. 'Besides, we don't always have to do what father wants, do we.'

'You sound just like Satan of Infinity. And you have seen for yourself just how much trouble he is,' responded Dorothy

'Yes, I know dear sister. But let us go down anyway. It will be fun.'

He pushed them solidly for an hour until, finally giving up, Matthew and Dorothy agreed to accompany Satan for their first visit to the Realm of Infinity.

'We will leave in the morning, ok. It should be a wonderful day.'

'And how exactly do you plan on getting us there?'

'You will see,' responded Samael. 'You will see.'

'Mmm,' responded Dorothy, most anxious to see her brother's plan.

Jesus sat in his room in the temple of Azion in Golden City, of the upper Realm of Infinity. Recently the fallen angels had been returned to life in the Realm of Infinity, redeemed from the Netherworld, and Jesus was contemplating just how he would now handle them. Hopefully, which his father had assured him was true to a degree, they had repented of their past misdirections. Satan worried him – he was a headstrong and determined angel, always wanting his way. And while that was not necessarily a bad things when intentions were good, Jesus worried that Satan's intentions were, in fact, not exactly that. In fact, although he felt often judgemental in saying as much, he felt Satan's motivations were almost evil in some ways. But, never the less, he would continue to show angelicdom the mercy of God and in his patience towards Satan he would try to set a good example for this particular Saruvim angel.

'Yo, Jesus. Are you busy?'

Jesus turned his head to see Samael enter his room.

'Not too busy Samael. What do you want?'

'We have visitors. Newbies. I don't know were the hell they are from but they mutter something about coming from heaven.'

'Heaven? Ooh. That must be some of the children. They have decided to visit us after all this time. Come, let us go see what they want.'

Jesus accompanied Samael outside were Matthew and Dorothy and Samael of heaven were all standing. Jesus greeted them. 'Hail children of heaven. How was your journey?'

'We came down on Lucy's spare broomsticks,' muttered Matthew. 'Our witch sister has made them able to fly.'

'Fascinating,' responded the Christ. 'And why have you chosen to visit us this particular day?'

'Oh, it was Samael's idea,' responded Dorothy, indicating her brother Samael.

'Another Samael?' queried Samael of Infinity. 'How extraordinary.'

'Such is life, dear friend,' responded Samael of Heaven.

'Well, we must show you around then,' responded Jesus. 'It is good to meet you again. Not that I really met you in the first place, that is. But I do remember the heart of God, as so many of us in this realm do. I remember each of you in some ways, you know. And by the love of God here we are all together. Well, will you accompany us around the Realm? We will give you a tour.'

'Lead on,' responded Dorothy.

They spent hours touring the upper realm of Infinity and then spent the night with Logos in his abode, a number of the older angels of Infinity joining them. They were all happy with each other, Jesus showing them the friendliness and the love of God of the angels of Infinity, and they sung this song for a while.

'A Song of love, a song of joy

Our father's heart, for girl and boy

A heart of love, with grace so true

For boy and girl, for me and you

Infinity, our lovely home

Subject of story, song and poem

A graceful realm, were love abounds

A place were joyful song doth sound

We are the children Infinite

From the heart of God, we're heaven sent

Our God has known as all along

And with this joy we sing this song

A Song of love, a song of joy

Our father's heart for girl and boy

A heart so true, a love untethered

In fathers love, we live forever.'

It was a simple song, but the group of them sang it many times, Matthew Dorothy and Samael happily joining in as children of the Infinite.

Dorothy slept well that night, sleeping on a mattress which had been placed not far from Jesus' bed, right next to Matthew and Samael. And she dreamed that night of pleasant songs for the children of heaven, composed from her heart of joy.

Jesus eyed Satan yet, as cautious as he knew he needed to be, assented to Satan's request to become part of the new council of Infinity.

'You are of the older angels, Satan. I admit that. But your rebellion has not been yet forgotten. However, unless I the Son of God showed grace, how could I, in truth, deserve my most exalted position of glory. And so I will allow you to take your place on the council. But heed my words: I will be watching. And if you again transgress in an attempt to bring rebellion to the realm of Infinity, my wrath will be great indeed.'

'Fear not, oh Christ of Glory. Fear not. I will be most sensitive to your desires in the future.' But oh, how the father of lies was lying.

A few months later, as Satan had retired for the day from one of the council's sessions, he was in conversation with the other coloured devil's. 'Now – now that we are established – we wait.'

'We wait?' queried Ramiel.

'We wait,' responded the dark lord.

Matthew and Deborah and Samael, after leaving the Realm of Infinity on their wonderful broomsticks, of all creations, began the flight further downwards to the Realm of Eternity. And, landing near the garden, they spied angels busy at work, building the new home of Zaphon that they had observed them building from the viewing portals in heaven.

Gabriel himself spied them and, immensely curious, came to see who they were.

'We are the children of Heaven,' responded Dorothy to Gabriel's query. 'We are, like yourself, from the loins of God, yet we reside in a realm far above this one.'

Gabriel looked upwards. 'Up there? In the heavens?'

'Aye, in the heavens Gabriel,' responded Samael.

'Then we must talk,' replied Gabriel. 'For I have many questions.'

Gabriel did indeed have many questions, keeping Dorothy, Matthew and Samael awake into the wee hours of the morning with inquiry into how the spiritual universe functioned. It was all new and fascinating information, especially in regards to the Realm of Infinity directly above them.

Later, when the trio arrived home, Adam and Eve came to see them, two of the other children of Heaven. And Adam spoke to the trio, saying, 'Well you have done it now. Father has sent down Metatron to give us this news. We are to be united now – it is now Unity hour. God had wanted to wait for a while, but you have done the job for him. So the Realms are free to interact. It is the way things are now to be.'

Dorothy and Matthew were very pleased at the news and Samael boasted somewhat that it was because of his idea. But, whoever brought the unity hour on, the new United Realm soon became the focus for all the children and Angels of God.

The End


End file.
